kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7
An Invitation to Chaos; Part 2 is the 7th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. After an eventful day, Raishin Akabane receives some surprising news from Yaya, before the duo are visited by Sigmund, which has information to share, prompting Raishin to reflect on his conversation with Risette Norden. Meanwhile, Felix Kingsfort is increasingly confident of Raishin's powers to defeat Cannibal Candy. The next morning, Charlotte Belew appears at his door, and surprises her by saying she would be accept a date if Raishin asks her. Summary Returning late to his dormitory room, Raishin Akabane is pounced on by Yaya, who demands he takes off his pants for her to determine if he had flirted with Risette Norden. Raishin protests, exclaiming she sees everyone as perverted in nature, and knocks her head. With Yaya finally out of her crazed behavior, Raishin asks how her consultation with Shoko Karyusai went. Yaya replies Komurasaki has sent a message, saying "Go" about some military plans, which shocks Raishin. He comments that he does not know if they should trust the authorities, considering how coincidental the timing of Felix's trade is relation to this news. Yaya remarks that Felix's family is politically powerful, and have connections to the British Intelligence Agency, thus the school will not disregard the authorities' decisions. Just as they discuss how to find for Cannibal Candy before the Walpurgis Night, someone knocks on the window. Thinking it may be danger, Raishin promptly shields Yaya, only to realize it is Sigmund. The dragon apologizes for everything that has happened so far, including his aggressive behavior. Instead, Raishin is light-hearted about the events thus far, and assures the dragon that he does not blame him. However, Sigmund confesses that while Charlotte Belew can be over-sensitive and make mistakes, she is just a harmless and gentle girl who likes to make handicrafts despite her fearsome reputation. Raishin asks the dragon why he is telling him all these, to which he replies he wants the former to know. Afterwards, the dragon flies off. As Sigmund flies off, Raishin thinks back to his conversation with Risette. In an empty lecture theater, Risette says that the entry code "Tyrant Rex" is actually not Charlotte's nickname, rather, it is Sigmund's. Moreover, Sigmund is a banned doll. Risette explains a legend regarding the Belew family: the founder of the Belew family managed to defeat a rampaging dragon, Sigmund, which lived in a magical mountain. Taming the dragon, the Belew founder used it to do its bidding, and since then, the Belew family has had a great number of military victories. Claiming the dragon is evil, Risette says the Automaton requires meat to sustain itself, to which Raishin nonchalantly replies he eats chicken. Trying to convince him, Risette points out a banned doll is a cursed existence, and can become irrational occasionally. Needing human flesh and blood to survive, a banned doll can only move around freely at night, and it revels in slaughter. Raishin finds Risette being too indirect, and asks what her main point of the conversation is. Instead of replying directly, Risette cryptically replies that the school believes Cannibal Candy is also a banned doll, before leaving. However, Raishin has a question to ask her. Yaya interrupts Raishin's flashback, and he tries to assure her that he has not done anything wrong, before she acts irrational again. Raishin then tells her that they will search for Cannibal Candy the next day and hunt it down together, much to Yaya's delight. However, the Automaton begins to think irrationally again, and demands Raishin to remove his pants. Meanwhile, Risette appears in Felix's office and informs him that Raishin wants to accept the trade request. Feeling relieved, Felix passes a contract to Risette, to be given to Raishin, and explains they have to be formal about this trade. Seeing how prepared Felix was in having the contract ready, Risette asks if he already knew Raishin would accept it. Felix replies that Raishin has no choice but to do so, and besides, he personally believes the latter will accept the trade. Thus, he believes them encountering Raishin now is fate. Felix explains that there was a train accident in the city on the day Raishin entered the school, and coincidentally, the latter was onboard and managed to use Yaya to stop the train, much to Risette's surprise. Logically, if Raishin wants to participate in the Walpurgis Night, he would not have risked damaging his Automaton, but he did so to save many people. Thus, Felix expresses confidence that Raishin can provide him strength to defeat Cannibal Candy, before the party, even if the dirtiest of methods have to be used. The next morning, Yaya prepares for the day. Hearing a knock on the door, she opens it and is shocked to see the visitor. Barely awake and in bed, Raishin asks what the commotion is about, only for him to see Charlotte at the door. Raishin asks Charlotte why she is at the male dormitory, and she answers that she is okay if Raishin ever asks her out on a date, much to his surprise and Yaya's jealousy. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Sigmund #Risette Norden #Felix Kingsfort #Charlotte Belew Navigaion Category:Chapters